


Minty Fresh

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Introspection, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks





	Minty Fresh

_**House Drabble (and a Half): Minty Fresh**_  
A tag for last night's episode -- Wilson, 151 words. Rated PG-13. Many thanks to [](http://hannah.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hannah**](http://hannah.dreamwidth.org/) for the suggested trims. :-)

 **  
_Minty Fresh_   
**

  
He lied, but then you knew he would. He wasn't lying about the hooker -- the bedroom, with its rumpled sheets and tripod ( _tripod? you don't want to know_ ) had definitely smelled of sex. _Recent_ sex. Still, he'd lied about _something_. His eyes had been the tell, the way they'd suddenly narrowed at the sight of the empty bed.

You stand outside the apartment a moment longer, leaning forward, stretching your back. It's going to be sore later, right there where the sash caught you, pinning you like a bug until your best friend had shown up to stick a sword in your face. Yeah, today turned out real well. But -- he's okay, and that's what matters. He's definitely going to have to change whatever bath soap he's using, though, if he ever expects to get a _real_ date.

This one smells _way_ too much like mouthwash.

  
~ fin


End file.
